1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a function for suppressing an image blur, especially, to a control circuit thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For an imaging apparatus having a function for suppressing an image blur, for example, a digital camera (camera), there has been known a structure which mounts a CCD as an image pick-up device onto a mounting stage so as to move the CCD relative to a photographing lens. With the above camera, vibrations in the yaw direction and the pitch direction are detected by using a camera shake detection sensor, the CCD is moved in the X-Y direction within the plane perpendicular to the optical axis of the photographing lens as the Z-axis direction by changing the power distribution voltage to a coil based on the detection output, the position of X-Y direction of the CCD is detected by a position detection device or position detection element, and the CCD is moved so as to match with the position of image (reference to JP2004-274242).
By the way, when a hall element is used as the position detection element, there exists an assembling error factor regarding mechanical positional relationship between a magnet and the hall element at the time of assembling a camera. Moreover, there exists an assembling error factor between the installation position of hall element relative to the mounting stage and the installation position of coil. Furthermore, there exists an error factor related to the hall element that its specific output characteristic varies.
Accordingly, when performing control which detects a position of CCD at present by the output of hall element with using the optical axis of the photographing lens as a reference position or original position, the output of hall element corresponding to the reference position or original position relative to detection output of sensor (gyro sensor, etc.) varies for each of cameras. Thus, accurate control for suppressing an image blur can not be performed.